


Uh Yeah I'm Still Here, You Dork

by Coeurire



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeurire/pseuds/Coeurire
Summary: After spending the night with Kravitz, Taako is surprised to find that he's still there.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80
Collections: Quote Prompt Memes





	Uh Yeah I'm Still Here, You Dork

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Know_It_All_Hermione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_It_All_Hermione/pseuds/Know_It_All_Hermione) in the [quoteonlyprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/quoteonlyprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> "You're still here....and you're making pancakes?"

“You’re still here...and you’re making pancakes?” Taako asked. 

Kravitz blinked. “Uh, yeah. Am I...am I not supposed to be here? Are you keeping me a secret from your housemates or something? Because if you are I totally get it, but like, I also want to know why--” 

“No, no, God no. That’s not it at all, my man.” Taako rubbed his eyes. “Fuck, those smell good, actually, can I lick some of the batter before I explain myself?” 

Kravitz just stared at Taako, then he couldn’t help it: he cracked a smile. It had only been two dates, but this man was just so ridiculous that he felt like he was starting to fall for him. “Sure,” he said, “one sec,” and dug a spoon out of the drawer. Taako took it gratefully, dug it into the batter, and licked a heaping helping off it. 

“It’s just, well.” Taako paused. “Usually m’night terrors scare off all my lovers. I kick and scratch and punch all night, and I wake up to an empty bed and no fantasy text back. I can’t really blame anyone, of course,” he continued. “These fists can really do a number on someone.” 

Kravitz put down the bowl he was holding. “Let me get this straight.” The elf was doing a bit again, right? Maybe some sort of goof? “People leave you--YOU--just because of a little midnight, uh, this?” He lifted up his hair to show the bruise Taako’s nocturnal activities had left. It was a hell of a shiner, all blues and purples.

Taako winced. “Hey, I know a little healing magic,” he said. “Let me just get that for you, champ.” Before Kravitz could say anything, fingers a pianist would envy were pressing themselves gently to his face, magic flowing out from them. 

“There,” said Taako. “Good as new.” 

“That’s sweet of you, thank you,” said Kravitz. “But back to the matter at hand.” He moved the pancakes off the burner so he could take both Taako’s hands in his and stare deeply and, okay, yes, adoringly into his big eyes. “Taako, you are so special. And your night terrors are not something you can control. I get it. Honestly, I felt kind of bad for you, something pretty fucky must have been happening in your dreams.” 

“Very fucky, always,” interjected Taako. “This time an elf who looked just like me was burning at the stake, and I had to fight like hell against my sleep demon who kept pouring gasoline on her.” 

“I’m not going anywhere, Taako,” finished Kravitz. “You’re going to have a hell of a hard time getting rid of me.” 

Taako gave his date a peck on the cheek. “Thanks, honeybunch.” His cheeks went hot and dark. “I call everyone honeybunch,” he clarified, “you know that, right?” 

Kravitz swatted Taako’s rear end playfully. “Sure thing, darlin’. Give papa some sugar.” 

“Stop it or I’m going to cook you into the next pancake.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest thing I've written in awhile, but I felt like if I added more or tried to cut it to a drabble it would ruin the simplicity. So if you read it, thanks! 
> 
> Tumblr: mothbutterfly  
> Twitter: coeurire


End file.
